G4E Ultimate All Stars: Hundred Years Tag Battle
See also: G×: G-Cross '' '''G4E Ultimate All Stars: Hundred Year Battle' (Abbreviated as GUA) is a 4 player anniversary game for G4E, its supposed to be a 5 year game then i realized g4e turns seven this year jesus its been so long,,,, Gameplay In terms of gameplay, there are four characters in the stage at once, a similar playstyle to Playstation All Stars, or, more prominently, the Super Smash Bros. ''games. A difference between this is that the main focus is not that of supers or ring outs, but of cooperation, as two players are on one team, and two are on the other, however, other game modes allow 1v1 and 1v1v1v1. On the topic of battle, the players must fight until their health drops to the bottom, like games such as S''treet Fighter or Tekken. The team with a member or both members standing by the time the other two are beaten are the ones who will win the round. Starters Cast As this is a G4E game, the cast of the characters will be a tide in from other G4E concepts and games. There are eighteen starter characters in total, this list will no longer be updated, unless absolutely necessary. Original Taichi Jupiter Aoi Venus Gareth's Journey! Gareth Girder Legacy -Battlers Falco the Eagle Makoto the Dog James Avalone Apallo Solaris Junior Magic Pen Aaron Kesyo Physicality Darell Wylde Project Tanoshimi Mumei Jiga* Space Wars Jenny Watson Jamie Kaminazuki Star Wolf Adventures Clyde O'Donnell Sword of Memories Percious De'terrae Vallerie De'terrae Type:FERAL Genjuyro Kabi Sayuri Yukiko Universe Sen Yangu Unlockable Characters Characters initially locked at the start of the game, they can be unlocked through certain conditions. So far, there are fourteen unlockable characters. I'm going to make this into a table, I'll publish the page before I make it. *''Third party, though partially owned by G4E, are more so owned by another party. These characters are pointed out with an asterisk (*).'' *''Project Tanoshimi is owned by LDX.'' *''Malcom and the Environment is owned by Boom.'' *''Goehye and Statix are owned by Ravendarus'' Movesets Taichi Aoi Gareth ---- Makoto James Junior Aaron Darell Jiga Special Moves Evidence Bullet: '''Jiga fires an evidence bullet, this can be fired in any direction and can reach any spot. '''Reload: '''Jiga can reload his evidence bullet, certain evidence bullets do different styles of damage, one normal, one faster, but weaker, and one slower, but stronger. '''Evidence Memory: '''Jiga is surrounded by a green hexagon, if any projectile attack touches him, he will take it as a green evidence bullet, when he uses '''Evidence Bullet, the previous projectile will be fired instead, he cannot use Rebuttal Swarm during this time, when the memory is shot, he will have to use Evidence Memory '''again in order to shoot the same projectile. Super Special moves '''Rebuttal Swarm: '''Jiga is surrounded by a swam of evidence bullets, he fires them at the enemy, these home in on the opponent(s). '''CONCENTRATION: '''The enemy is slowed down harshly for a few seconds, Jiga can attack the opponent in this time. All Star Move '''Machine Gun Talk Combo: '''Jiga starts to attack the opponent(s) as an oval appears at the bottom of the screen, this works like a Machine Gun Talk Battle, and it is multiple input, the tempo will quickly increase the more Jiga's player presses the buttons, eventually, it will end with a giant refutal point, as seen in Machine Gun Talk Battles. Jenny Jamie Clyde Percious Vallerie Genjyuro Sayuri Sen JT Griffin Reese One Tomoe Special Moves '''Evidence Bullet: '''Tomoe fires an evidence bullet. '''Reload: '''Tomoe can reload her evidence bullet, certain evidence bullets do different styles of damage, one normal, one faster, but weaker, and one slower, but stronger. '''Evidence Memory: '''Tomoe is surrounded by a green hexagon, if any projectile attack touches her, she will take it as a green evidence bullet, when she uses '''Evidence Bullet, the previous projectile will be fired instead. Super Special moves CONTRADICTION: '''It stops the enemy in it's place for a certain amount of time for the player to land an extra hit or two or perform abother combo. '''Inspiration Drawn: '''Hanji dashes forward a short distance and uses Her Pen tool almost like a knife of sorts giving an upward slash to the enemy. All Star Move '''A CRUEL ANIMATED SHORT: '''Hanji raises her hand and the Monomono Machine falls in front of her and rings up three X's for the opponent's Execution. A few button prompts cause Hanji to hit the opponent with every tool she has. Pen, a Color Hammer And the 'Cut' Tool. Pretty much a giant pair of scissors. Malcom Art Quotes Taichi *"Could this be the work of some evil corporation..?" (Win Vs. Himself) *"Aoi! Keep your spirits up, I'm sure you'll do slightly better next time!" (Win Vs. Venus) *"What ever shape you can morph into, nothing can chisel the mold of justice!" (Win Vs. Gareth) * *"Gaia can be dangerous! Keep your emotions in check, stay out of the dark side!" (Win Vs. Makoto) *"Overcoming hardships alone'll be your first step to real strength!" (Win Vs. James) *"That was a close one... I had a hard time dancing in that fire..." (Win Vs. Junior) *"What you should really be writing is your future! Build strength for yourself and stride!" (Win Vs. Aaron) *"No element can beat me! You're just going to find your power on the inside!" (Win Vs. Darell) *"Your influence is amazing! ...But... Not exactly battle appropriate..." (Win Vs. Jiga) *"A young, maiden princess shouldn't be out here fighting! Are you lost from your kingdom?" (Win Vs. Jenny) *"That was close enough, if he channelled the full moon into strength, then..." (Win Vs. Jamie) *"That was great, O'Donnell! Just refine those melee skills more to stand a chance!" (Win Vs. Clyde) *"That sword is super heavy... How do you even hold that?" (Win Vs. Percious) *"Can I see under that ma- I mean... Ma'am, please allow me to confiscate this helmet!" (Win Vs. Vallerie) *"You're not too far from your ambition! Keep runnng!" (Win Vs. Genjyuro) *"You may have protected the universe, but it looks like your glory days are over." (Win Vs. Sen) *"You're a bartender, right? Go back to your original profession and cease battle!" (Win Vs. JT) *"Your tribe is counting on you! Get up!" (Win Vs. Griffin) *"The elements of yours are astonishing, but you're... far from what I define battle ready." (Win Vs. Reese) *"A realm or two of power is only the start! Push on!" (Win Vs. One) *"B-But justice and true strength can't be crushed now... Can they?" (Loss) Extras Unlockable Extras '''Retro Tunes: A feature that will revert the remixed character/rival themes to the respective theme from the original games they originated from. To unlock this feature, Single Play mode must be beaten with every character. 'Art Rewinder: '''Reverts GUA's Character Art to the original promotional art of each respective character. To unlock this feature, the Gallery must be completed. Memories ''Basically every group name and the year of the franchise. For reference really. Gareth's Journey! © G4E, 2007 Legacy -Battlers © G4E/Team Avalon, 2011 Magic Pen © G4E, 2010 Physicality © G4E, 2013 Project Tanoshimi © SYDX Productions/G-TeamVN, 2013 Space Wars © G4E, 2008 Star Wolf Adventures © G4E/GurahkWeavile, 2011/12 Sword of Memories © G4E, 2010 Type:FERAL © G4E, 2013 G4E Universe © G4E, 2012 Timeleapt © G4E/G-TeamVN, 2014 DotR © G4E, 2012 SMARB © G4E, 2011 Super Fist © G4E, 2009 Eternal Blade © G4E, 2010 Statix © Ravendarus, 2012 Goehye © Ravendarus, 2014 Malcom & The Environment © Boom, 2005 G4E Ultimate All Stars: Hundred Years Tag Battle © G4E and all sub-groups Avalon, G-TeamVN, 2014